


Escalation

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Elijah’s new toy arrives.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski/Markus, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He comes in beautiful. The finish is as impressive as Elijah’s last prototype, if not more so—his tanned skin is a perfect replication, stretched over taut muscles and broad shoulders, a tight six-pack and a sculpted ‘v’ between his legs, running down into the black underwear CyberLife shipped him in. Elijah designed an exact facsimile right down to genitalia, including an impressive length and girth that could make any _human_ jealous. Elijah reaches out to touch that smooth skin, and his fingers run along its supple chest as he strolls slowly around it. It’s the most handsome creature Elijah’s created thus far, which is saying something, because Elijah was quite pleased with the last model. 

He still is. He hears the door to his office whisk aside, and his current favourite plaything strolls across the carpet. The old android stops just short of Elijah, brown eyes deliberately on his master instead of his competition. Elijah spares a moment to study those gorgeous eyes, searching for anything untoward— _jealousy_ , perhaps. But the Connor model has proved most resilient. It shot a Chloe last night, though Elijah was almost certain he’d finally taught his pet _compassion._

The current board of CyberLife still thinks a machine is a _machine_. Elijah isn’t finished yet. He still submits his designs, and they still listen, unaware of his true goals. Aside from being clever and _pretty_ , Connor’s proven a _failure_ in the department Elijah most craves. Perhaps analytical and adaptive skills weren’t the way to go. But there’s no point giving up entirely on Connor yet, not when Elijah’s just introduced another variable. 

He gestures to his new prototype and drawls, “Connor... this is Markus. What do you think?”

Connor tilts his cute head and blinks at Elijah, gaze sweeping quickly over Markus; appraising, judging, doubtless running through little ‘clues’ on his appearance. Connor’s eyes barely linger on the sizable tent in Markus’ briefs. After a too-brief pause, Connor reports, “He appears to be built well, Sir.”

“Well built? Is that all?”

Connor looks back at Markus, and Markus, still silent, raises a brow, almost challenging. He’s received no orders yet, but his expression’s already altered all on its own—Elijah notes that with a hint of pleasure. 

Connor turns back to Elijah, like a puppy in need of more instructions from its owner. Elijah provides that. He orders, “Kiss him.”

Something flickers in Connor’s eyes. He must be making note of the male pronoun. At least aloud, Elijah intends to be consistent with that. It’ll be the first step in making Markus more than just an object. 

Markus remains where he is, little more than furniture, as Connor approaches him. Connor goes toe-to-toe with him, tilts sideways, and brushes a chaste kiss across Markus’ slightly parted lips. Markus’ lashes lower a fraction, eyes falling to Connor’s mouth, though he’s been given no instruction to do so. He has no intimacy programming. _Yet._

Elijah sighs, “Kiss him _properly_ , Connor.”

Connor obeys. His hands lift to Markus’ face, cupping it almost tenderly, and he gently slips his tongue between Markus’ open lips. His lashes even lower, cheeks simulating a pink blush despite the true colour of his blood. But he’d kissed Chloe the same way when instructed, then shot her when told to. 

Markus’ right arm moves. It wraps almost tentatively around Connor’s waist, and Connor hesitates for a fraction of a second before going along with it. He allows Markus to hold onto him as he deepens their kiss. And he doesn’t stop kissing Markus until Elijah interjects. 

“Connor... teach him everything you know.”

Connor withdraws. His eyes catch on Markus’, and they stay there as he answers, “Yes, Sir.” His hand falls to Markus’. His skin peels back, clasping around Markus’ bare arm, and they interface faster than Elijah can blink. He doesn’t have to say that he meant _more_. They part a moment later, and Connor weaves his fingers, once again a colourful peach, through Markus’. He says, “Follow me, Markus,” with just the right inflection. 

He tugs Markus away from Elijah’s office, and Elijah follows up to the bedroom, already pleased with the way Markus’ gaze falls to Connor’s ass. One again, Elijah’s made a wise investment; Markus should prove an interesting ride.


End file.
